Poltergeist
The Poltergeist are rarely encountered demons in Ōkami. They are superficially similar to demons of the Wheeled Destruction and Doom Mirrors categories, but each Poltergeist wheel is made up of three sickle-wielding weasels that attack with wind, fire, lightning, and ice. Background The Poltergeist are known for causing hallucinations for their victims. Their victims are said to be incapacitated by experiencing strange feelings of being burnt or frozen before being actually assaulted. A group of three sickle-wielding weasels that attack in a circle, these demons are known to cause hallucinations among their victims. If you notice a sudden and unexplained burning or freezing sensation, you are the victim of a Poltergeist. The trio possess fire, ice, or thunder powers, so each must be defeated in turn. Bestiary entry Strategy The Poltergeist comes in four elements of Fire, Ice, Lightning and Wind. Power Slashing them will cause them to switch elements, so choose the one that suits one's battle style the most. With Fire and Lightning, use Galestorm (Whirlwind) to dispel their elemental cover. With Fire specifically, Waterspout (Deluge) and Blizzard (Icestorm) can be used for greater efficiency. With Ice, use Inferno (Fireburst being more recommended) to dispel their elemental cover, while with Wind, use Veil of Mist. When their elemental cover is down, quickly use Golden Fury and the Thief's Glove to farm them (the Hidden Strike Glitch is recommended, as the Poltergeist is quite fragile). Then, wait for them to attack, which then timely execute a Sub-Reflector Counterattack to kill it, then use Galestorm to execute its Floral Finisher, earning 5 Demon Fangs. However, if the elements Fire, Ice or Lightning execute an attack preceded by the Poltergeist spinning in place like a coin, immediately run to a certain distance, as the coin spin attack is unblockable at close, and will still damage one if defending at too close. With Wind, one does not have to worry about this attack, as the Wind element uses quick rushes to take down its opponent, and does not use the coin spin attack. However, one must not use Cherry Bomb on a Poltergeist under any circumstances, regardless of the demon's element. The blast will the weasels to split into a triangle formation and creates a cyclone at the center of the arena which will sucks one in, and is almost unavoidable. When sucked in, one will be thrown helplessly toward a weasel by the cyclone, which will strike and deflect one toward another. With these three hits, severe damage will be dealt, and one's battle result will be negatively affected. Gallery PoltergeistArt.jpg|Artwork of a Poltergeist. Trivia *The Poltergeist is based on the Japanese mythical creatures, Kamaitachi. **Kamaitachi are said to be a trio of sickle wielding weasels with razor sharp claws who cut the skin of people's legs while riding on a gust of wind. It is said that the first weasel knocks the victim down, the second cuts the victim's flesh and the third applies medication to the victim so that they are left with painful but non-bleeding wounds. *In the internationalization version of Ōkami, the Poltergeist's name is based on a ghost of the same name, German for "noisy ghost". Category:Enemies in Ōkami